Lovely Day
by arabmorgan
Summary: "I'll be your star, if you let me." How coffee, donuts, Christmas and starlight bring one unlikely couple from their first meeting to their first date. AU.


**Lovely Day**

Day 1

Their first meeting, if it can even be called that, lasts less than two minutes.

He arrives near the end of the morning rush hour, all dark hair and eyes and suit.

She is making coffee and handing out donuts to harried businessmen and women with a speed born of practice.

"A latte," he says shortly.

"Coming right up!" she chirps, a flurry of exotic colour as she mans the register.

She looks up, smiling, reaching out to take the money from his hand, shaking the hair out of her eyes as she does so.

For a moment, their eyes meet, and he can't help but marvel at how her bright green eyes strangely complement that obnoxious pink hair.

Her eyes widen as she takes in his face, a split-second girlish appreciation for his chiseled good looks, before she turns away to make his coffee.

"Here you go! Have a nice day!" He takes the hot drink, eyes dropping to her nametag—_Hi, I'm Sakura!_—then lifting to her face again, but she is already greeting the next customer.

Nonchalantly, he turns on his heel and walks away. As he enters the newly-renovated Uchiha Corp building across the street, his mind is already occupied by today's meetings and paperwork.

.

.

.

Day 17

Sakura has been behind this familiar orange counter long enough to recognise the regulars. The young Uchiha—it hadn't been hard to find out who he was, not that she had actually been actively _asking_—can be counted as one, although he rarely arrives at the same time each day, unlike most of her other customers.

The perks of a high rank, she assumes wryly.

He walks by one day close to noon, and Sakura greets him with her usual cheerful, "Hello, Mr. Uchiha!" She never fails to be struck silly at his incredible beauty, but it is only a fleeting moment before she returns to her senses.

He must be in a foul mood today, though, because he looks at her irritably, mouth twisting in a grimace. "Call me Sasuke, would you? I already have people to 'Mr. Uchiha' me all day," he snaps, with unintended force.

Sakura blinks, slightly bewildered. "Right…um."

The silence stretches for a long minute, as they stare at each other blankly.

"Well, I'll have a latte and a cinnamon donut," Sasuke orders coolly, ignoring Sakura's reddening cheeks.

As he is receiving his order, Sakura suddenly blurts out, "Don't stress out, Sasuke-kun. Work isn't everything." She stumbles over her words and flushes, staring fixedly at the counter.

His eyebrows lift in surprise. "Thank you," he replies solemnly. Unsure of himself for once, he quickly leaves. When he turns, there is the faintest trace of a smile on his face.

.

.

.

Day 34

She sees him emerge from the building as she is locking up for the night, silhouetted darkly against the light within. It is evening, but the crowd is long gone from the business district.

He spots her almost immediately, a street lamp illuminating her hair so it appears to shine in the darkness. He doesn't hesitate, but crosses the street and approaches her.

"Need a ride home?" His voice is gruff and strangely self-conscious.

Sakura stares at him in surprise and starts to explain awkwardly. "It's no bother, I usually take the train-"

"Come on." Sasuke interrupts unapologetically, gesturing for her to follow. She smiles, sighs and does just that.

Their ride is silent for the most part, but comfortable. Sakura can't hide her delight at the retractable convertible top, and Sasuke smirks a little at the sight of her closed eyes, head lifted to feel the rushing wind.

They are but minutes from Sakura's apartment when Sasuke finally speaks. "I don't suppose you'll be working on the twenty-fifth?" His tone is carefully neutral.

"Of course not!" Sakura laughs. "No one works on Christmas! Unless you are?" She eyes him somewhat suspiciously, as if he's committed a crime.

He shrugs carelessly, but his posture is stiff, eyes fixed ahead on the road. "No one ever celebrated it with me. It's not a habit."

Sakura's eyes soften, and her words tumble out before she can think. "How about we go out on Christmas Day? You and I."

Sasuke's eyes slide to the side and fix on her. He takes in her nervous expression, her long-lashed lowered green eyes, the long pink strands shielding her face.

"Alright, Christmas Day. I'll see you then," he replies, a side of his mouth twitching upwards. "It's your stop, by the way."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She smiles cheerily, marveling at his good mood, and stands there watching as the rear lights of his car fade away.

.

.

.

Day 40

If not for the street lamps shining over the small playground, it would be pitch black. Sasuke watches as Sakura arcs down towards him, ready to give her another push on the swing.

He likes her laugh, high and filled with unconcealed happiness. He has never had so much fun in a single day before, most of it spent traipsing around aimlessly, speaking and laughing with each other.

Eventually, they sit on the two swings side by side, tired out. Sakura is looking up to the night sky, a faint smile on her face, her eyes almost shining in the light.

Unexpectedly, she speaks. "I like watching the stars. I always imagined them as representations of my precious people, shining love down on me, watching over me always. It makes me feel secure." Her smile turns wistful, her voice nostalgic.

Sasuke shifts uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond. "They're beautiful," he says quietly, his eyes on Sakura's upturned face. "It's nice to have people who love you."

Sakura's smile widens and she nods, still preoccupied. Just then, a beeping of Sasuke's watch tells him it is now midnight. Christmas Day is over.

He watches her face carefully when he speaks, resisting the urge to clear his throat nervously. "I guess this is the end of our first date." His fists clench on the metal links of the swing as he awaits her response.

It is slow in coming. Her head lowers to look at him, and her eyes widen in something close to wonder when he stands and takes the few steps needed to stand in front of her. She sits frozen as he bends down to her eye level, a tiny but genuine smile on his face.

"I'll be your star, if you let me."

Under the starlight, they share their first kiss. It is soft, slow and yet passionate, filled with promises of a future together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, Merry Christmas! I was hoping to get this out in time, despite Sasuke being somewhat OOC.


End file.
